goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Wow that was delicious/music are funny/no crime but rhyme
Wow that was delicious/music are funny/no crime but rhyme Transcript Henry: this is going to be super great! June: sure does, henry. Henry: Yep, exactly. June: look, this is the hungry horse lakeside Henry: good (Inside hungry horse) June: wow, look at this place Henry: we can do it, as a date June: let's sit there (As they sit there) Waitress: hi there, can i help you? Henry: um, miss waitress, something smells? Waitress: what is it? June: the food, is overcooked? Waitress: what?! (As the waitress runs in the room) Waitress: oh no! The food is ruined! Waiter: what's wrong lady? Waitress: the fries was overcooked! But, what if we have money Waiter: maybe, there's a burger king restraunt Waitress: good (At burger king) Clerk: hello, can i help you? Waitress: i want 10 pieces of chicken nuggets, medium french fries with cheese and a oreo milkshake and a serve cone, for H and J Clerk: okay! (Back at hungry horse lakeside) Henry: so, where's the waitress? June: she'll be back, how about, a song? Henry: yeah! It's called lunchtime queue June: so, let's become lead vocalers! (Transforms into lead vocalers) Henry and June: HERE WE GO! (singing to everybody) Henry: (spoken) we just had a great time at the whole school. June: (spoken) and i just want to know how you doing on your behavior. Henry: Down in my tummy, I'm feeling so hungry. June: My mind is on nothing but lovely food. Henry and June: When you've not eaten for hours at least then You can't help but dream in the lunchtime queue. Oh yeah. Henry: what's on the menu for lunchtime today? June: let me imagine what it might say Henry and June: egg burger, cheese burger, barbecued bean burger, gauranteed lean served with french fries too, tagliatelli wth cheese, that is smelly, to fill up my belly all afternoon June: what's on the menu for lunchtime today? Henry: let me imagine what it might say Henry and June: jacket potato with salad that tastes so delicious with mayo and good for you, savoury pizza with my favourite meatza, so tasty to eat when your in the mood! What's on the menu for lunchtime today, let me imagine what it might say. Pineapple fritters with banana splitters and raspberry ripple served with the spoon. Strawberry shortcake with cream like my mum makes, and thick chocolate milkshakes would nicely do. What's on the menu for lunchtime today? Let me imagine what it might say. (Spoken) i'll tell you what's on the menu, it's cottage pie or stew. Cook has been busy all morning, her food will have to do. (Transforms back to normal) Waitress: we're back! Henry: miss waitress?! Waiter: hope you guys are ready for an order! June: thanks (As they happily ate their order they got from burger king) Henry: wow. That was great Keke: ahem. Henry and June: keke? Keke: yes. I'm tired of playing Henry: yes, you are June: so, this, is wacky warehouse, we can play in here with the kids. Henry: come on june. Let's get to wacky warehouse (The end) (No crime but rhyme) Henry: June, it's a lovely day at great yarmouth holiday park June: yep. That's right. Look, the lights are flshing, like a club night Henry: yes it is. It's called funworks. A family entertainment. (Inside funworks) Henry: so, june, we're going to make a rhyme, it's called let's go round June: good. But first, before we get to showbar, here's a note (Note says: who's gonna become? Lead vocalers) Henry and June: yeah! Let's do it! (Transforms into lead vocalers) Henry and June: HERE WE GO! LET'S GO ROUND!! (At showbar) Henry and June: let's go, go, round yeah, everybody right now, wherever where we go out, everybody fall, let's go in the sea, waves at the sea. All of the seaweed smiling at us. Here we go! Henry: we're flying like birds June: flying around the sky Henry and June: fly a balloon, or a plane, catch a rainbow. We are in the desert. Hearing camels going honk. Hot sand, sunset. It's so hot. We are at the city. Just like a time square, tall towers, many cars. That's how it goes! (Audience applauds) (Transforms back to normal) Henry: well, that's a good rhyme June: now, let's win prizes! With a second rhyme, it goes like this Henry and June: let's go win prizes, see what it goes. Got those money. Win big! Everybody win! Henry: fantastic! It's not crime June: now let's do it! (They win prizes, then plays arcade games) Henry and June: AWESOME! (As they walk home) Henry: june, this is fantastic time at funworks June: it is. Great. (The end) (Music are funny) (At hollywood bowl) Erin: hey boys. You wanna play some bowling and some pool with me? 3 boys: yes Henry: hey guys, June and i have just came back at twinwoods James: what are you guys doing here? Henry: we're here to tell you about music time Devon: what's music time? June: music time, is a playhouse disney segment where people sing classic disney songs. Now we can do music time of our own. Erin: wow! Will it be fun? Henry: yep! June: and we're gonna do our own. Now, let's both become lead vocalers! (Transformed into lead vocalers) Henry and June: STRIKE UP THE BAND TIME! LET'S SING IT! Erin: good luck kids! Devon: go on! Go for it. Henry and June: strike up the band, strike up the band! There is no work today! Hang up the flags, pack up your bags, it's a playday HOORAY! Henry: we're gonna dance for a mile today, run jump and walk for a smile today Henry and June: strike up the band, strike up the band! For a playday away, jump on the bus, let's hear it for us, there is no work, WAHEY! June: get up, get down, it's a brand new day, raining or shining, we don't care Henry and June: we're out to play! Henry: sail out on the blue June: climb a hill for a view Henry and June: ride out to town, have a look around! We're here, there, everywhere, look up, we're here! Dance if you dare, come to the fair, come on, let's have a show today, step on the style, give a smile for me and shout HOORAY! Take a trip on a train, fly up high in a areoplane, give each cloud a little name, jump to the ground, go round, move around, we're here, there, everywhere, we're over here, it's a playday, HOORAY!! (Transforms back to normal) Erin: well done!! Henry and June: thanks! June: we knew it! Henry: say, you wanna play pool, and bowling? June: yeah Henry: then let's do it (As they play bowling and pool) James: so, how's that little girl feeling? June: i think she's throwing a fit Nathan: yeah, i hope, maybe, i'll stop her Henry and June; we hope you can stop that little girl! Erin: phew, that temper tantrum, has stopped Devon: thanks erin, now, you wanna go to cineworld? Erin: yes (The four walks away) Henry: Okay, who wants dinner? June: i will. Henry: well June, let's get eatin! To harry's kitchen! (Throws a bowling ball at henry) Henry: alright, alright, sorry! (The end) Category:Henry and June in action episodes Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Series 5 episodes